mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
IVONA Eric Reads Funny Windows Errors/Episodes
This is a list of episodes of IVONA Eric's ErrorGang/IVONA EricReads Funny Windows Errors, a text-to-speech comedy series that since ErrorGang, has been based off of Nkrs200's Microsoft Sam series. After plans for a series called GoAnimate Windows Errors in February 2014, and a video titled Windows XP Errors in November 2014, as well as an attempted conversion to Microsoft Sam in March 2015, the series has been around the text-to-speech community since December 10, 2014. Pilot (2014) Season 1 (2014-15) Notes * S1EP2 was the first episode to have a pre-intro error. They have been used in every episode since. * Kayla made her debut in S1EP2, and was the first supporting character to do so. * S1EP3 was the first episode to have error requests, and a comment question. Comment questions would remain a part of the series until ErrorGang. * Shy Girl (known as Amethyst since the ErrorGang premiere) made her debut in S1EP4. * The original cut of S1EP4 had an argument occur in the background, resulting in nearly half the episode's audio being replaced by yelling. A reupload was posted the same day. * S1EP5 was the last episode to be created using GoAnimate. It was also the only episode in which someone actually answered the comment question. * S1EP5 is the highest rated episode to date. * S1EP6 was the only episode to not feature any of the IVONA characters. * S1EP6 was Microsoft Sam, Mike, RoboSoft, and Radar Overseer Scotty's first appearances. They would not appear again until ErrorGang. * The female whisper that was revealed to be Mary would appear again 3 years later in IVONA Eric's ErrorGang, used for Brooke. * S1EP6 was the only episode to be produced using VLC Media Player. Shortly after production finished, TheVideoKid782 experienced problems on his Linux dual boot and returned to the Chromebook's default OS. * In March 2019, TheVideoKid782 announced plans to create remastered versions of each episode. These episodes will now be presented in higher quality akin to their Season 3/ErrorGang contemporaries. Season 2 (2016-17) The entirety of this season was produced using Powtoon. Notes * This is the first (and only) season to be produced in Powtoon. * S2EP1 was the last episode to be produced on the Acer c720 Chromebook that the series was originally produced on. From S2EP2 onwards, episodes were made on a HP Chromebook. * Starting with this season, TheVideoKid782 Productions was credited at the end of each episode, Food Group Productions began being credited in S2EP2 as BatteryMill became increasingly involved in production. * Salli made her debut in S2EP2. * Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty were mentioned in S2EP2, S2EP3 and S2EP7 but wouldn't be seen again until ErrorGang. * Starting with this season, Bitstrips characters were used to represent the characters. however Eric has had his since IVONA Eric Fails at Tech Support. * In S2EP3, the theme song to the original Pokémon anime series was used as the theme song, due to the Pokemon Go craze at the time. A theme song credit to Ninantic (the copyright holders to the song) was seen in between closing logos. * S2EP3 was Vixen's only appearance to date in the series. It was also Nalitta and Emillia's debuts. * S2EP3 was released as part of a Thanksgiving doubleheader across YouTube and Skype. * EDM musician Sonohara requested an error for S2EP3, but then went on to criticize the series. * S2EP4 was the first TheVideoKid782 video to use the "TheVideoKid782 - Brevard County, FL" identification tag. * With 1 like and 3 dislikes as of December 17, 2018, S2EP5 is the lowest rated episode of the series. * At some point between the uploading of S2EP4 and production of S2EP5, IVONA removed their free voice demo, and NextUp TTS had removed Eric from their voice suite. However, fromtexttospeech.com had a voice suite for Eric listed as John. From S2EP5 onwards, Eric's voice has had quality. * While not officially confirmed by TheVideoKid782, an error in the series suggests that S2EP5 could have been the backdoor pilot to VoiceForge Shy Girl Reads Funny Windows Errors. * S2EP5 has the most outfit changes of any episode to date. * S2EP5 (the episode with Kayla and Shy Girl's revealing outfits) was the first to have Lucas Gloss request errors. * The voice used for Jen of the Angry Blue People in S2EP6 would be used 13 months later for Shy Girl in ErrorGang. * At the end of S2EP6, Steven refers to everyone as "Speakonia Mansion Gang". This is a foreshadowing to ErrorGang . * S2EP6 is the first time Shy Girl doesn't appear in an episode since her debut. * S2EP6 was the last episode to be made on PowToon's Flash suite. * S2EP7 is the first episode since S1EP1 not to have a pre-intro error. * As of December 18, 2018, S2EP7 has 22 views, making it the lowest viewed episode to date, and also one of the lowest rated TheVideoKid782 videos to date. This may have to do with the fact that the episode was uploaded on Black Friday, as issues forced the episode out of Thanksgiving. * Eric's comment about starting a rapping career in S2EP7 is foreshadowing ErrorGang. * In S2EP7, the scene where Eric and Salli had a red substance thrown at them exists because of a PowToon glitch. Originally, the scene was supposed to be Eric and Salli talking, then the Thanksgiving Turkey thrown at them by Kayla, but PowToon glitched the turkey by inverting it red. * The music that is heard throughout S2EP8 (including the theme song) is Unused Sound Test #10, the scrapped Hidden Palace Zone theme from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. * S2EP8 is the first episode where Eric reads all of the errors since S1EP2. * An error in S2EP8 seems to suggest that Shy Girl is naked in the episode, but in her scene, she has clothes on. * The entire last 4 errors of S2EP8 are directly predicting ErrorGang, and also aren't official plot devices. * S2EP8 was the last episode of several things: The last episode to be produced in PowToon, the last episode to have a comment question, the last episode of Shy Girl keeping her original name. It was also the only S2EP8 episode of the post-Lucas era. * S2EP8 was the first episode Salli didn't speak in since her debut. * S2EP8 was the last episode of the original IVONA Eric Reads Funny Windows Errors series. IVONA Eric's ErrorGang/Season 3 (2018-present) *Working title Notes * This season is the first to be produced using VideoShop and iMovie. * This season is the first to use written scripts made prior to input of TTS voices. * As of this season, Shy Girl (named for the VoiceForge used for her in S1 and S2) is now known as Amethyst, and her voice is now Jenna. * This is the first season to have sneak-peek segments that are used during the end credits. * At some point this season, it's expected that everyone who's voice is changed have their voice return to normal. * According to a message from TheVideoKid782 in "Cleanup on Aisle 10", some of the Angry Blue People aren't actually blue. This is because of there being a lack of blue AIM logos. * This is the first season to have an episode shift, which directly altered the timeline. "The ErrorGang Become Singers*" was originally to be S3EP4, but due to BatteryMil lacking odeas beyond the sneak peak previews, "Earthquake!" was changed from S3EP6 to S3EP4. * Midway through the production of S3EP4, on May 22, 1019, fromtexttospeech.com, the home of Eric, Amethyst, and Salli's voices went down. If the website shuts down and there are no new voice hosts, the remaining episodes will likely be cancelled, and the series will be replaced by a funny signs. * This also happened midway through Season 2, and VoiceForge, another original voice host, stopped working in 2018. * On March 27, 2019, Malay rapper TOWAGA released a song called "ERRORGANG" likely inspired by the series. "The Gang Rises" * "The Gang Rises" is the first episode to have someone besides Eric read the pre-intro error. * "The Gang Rises" is also Microsoft Sam's first speaking role since S1EP6. It is also Radar Overseer Scotty's first appearance in the series. * This is also Microsoft Mike's first appearance since S1EP6, and also his gay character's debut. * This is the first episode that Kayla doesn't speak in since her debut. "Cleanup on Aisle 10" * This episode is the first to feature a script. * This is the first episode to feature Kayla with her new voice. * Sign-Making Guy 2’s reference to “45 years ago” is the first time a timeline before 2014 is mentioned in the series. * This is the most screen time Kayla has had in series history. * From this episode onwards, Kayla’s character changed and doesn’t secretly have a crush on Eric anymore. However this is challenged in the next episode. * As of January 11, 2019, this is the longest episode of the series to date. * In the episode, when Kayla says "Aww, thanks, that being said, who knows what it'll be?", her voice is very awkwardly pitched. "IVONA Eric Gets Grounded" *This is the first TheVideoKid782 grounded video since January 2015. *This episode has Salli's least speaking time to date in an episode she speaks in. *AT88TV'S EAS Tones were mentioned for the first time since S1EP6. *Scotty's last lines in this episode were also being considered for Akeira, which would of made her the first plot device-only character to speak in another episode. *For many reasons, production of this episode was delayed. According to posts by TheVideoKid782, this episode was delayed by family issues and 404 errors. *Throughout production of this episode, Videoshop updated. Because of the update, a text change resulted in the entirety of this episode's end credits glitching. *This is the last episode of two things: **The last episode to use the original character renders (except the Silhouette and Scotty). **The last episode to use the original IVONA Eric's ErrorGang intro. *This is the latest uploaded FWE episode to date, and the latest uploaded series video in Matt111571/TheVideoKid782 history. *The episode uploaded March 21, 2019, but was uploaded March 20 in many parts of America. *Six days later, Malay rapper TOWAGA released a song called "ERRORGANG". "Earthquake!" * This episode was being produced in Kinemaster. * The Tyler the Creator/Playboy Carti song "Earfquake" came out during this episodes production. * The majority of this episode's had an entirely male cast, a first for the series. * This was the last episode to use the original Food Group Productions logo. * This was the first episode to use entirely transparent character renders. "Radar Overseer Amethyst" * This was Akeira's first appearance since S2EP7, and her first main role of any kind since her debut in S2EP4. * This was the first episode to see a character return in a completely different design from a previous episode. * The songs "Gangsta's Paradise" by Coolio and "Let Me Down Slowly" by Alec Benjamin were used. * This was the first episode to use a vocalized song. * This was the first episode to have an interior of the Speakonia Mansion. * This was the first episode to use the new Food Group Productions logo. * This was the last episode and last TheVideoKid782 video to use the 5th Anniversary recognition. * The episode was uploaded almost 6 years to the day BatteryMill last uploaded to YouTube. Funny signs Specials